Garrosh quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Garrosh. Interactions ;Alarak *"Finally, someone who understands true leadership." *"That fire you sense will burn our enemies to ash!" ;Alliance (Muradin, Falstad, Malfurion, etc.) *"Treacherous Alliance dog! Get in my way, and I'll cut you down!" *"Your people are weak and fragile. Do not become a liability in this fight!" ;Demons (Azmodan, Diablo, The Butcher, etc.) *"I require no assistance from a demon!" *"Silence, demon, or I'll bury Gorehowl in your skull!" ;Gul'dan *"If it weren't for you, my father could have led the Horde to honor and glory!" *"It was never your Horde, and you are the one who will be crushed!" ;Horde (E.T.C., etc.) *"Today we claim victory in the name of the Horde!" *"You will obey your Warchief without question." ;Jaina *"Be warned, human: I am nothing like Thrall!" *"And I could say the same about you." ;Kerrigan *"I've heard a lot about how vicious you are. Time to see if the rumors are true." *"Heh... I guarantee it." ;Malthael *"Not much of a talker, are you?" *"Ha! So even Death itself knows me? Good!" ;Murky *"The Alliance is so weak, they can't even deal with you murlocs permanently!" *"Ugh... This is going to be a long battle." ;Orc (Samuro, etc.) *"Only an orc knows the meaning of real strength." *"Come! Let's show them the might of a true orc!" ;Rehgar *"Still insisting on being in the fight, old one?" *"Yes, me - your Warchief!" ;Sylvanas *"As far as I'm concerned, you're no different from the Lich King." *"You dare speak to your Warchief with such disrespect!" ;Thrall *"You never had the strength of a true warrior." *"All I did, I did for the Horde!" ;Tyrande *"All of Kalimdor will belong to the orcs. Remember that." *"And you are testing mine!" ;Varian *"You are growing old, Varian. Perhaps you should let that snivelling son of yours be King?" *"Yes, Varian. I am the Horde, and I will slay you when this is over!" Kills ;Alliance (Muradin, Falstad, Malfurion, etc.) *"I will scour your kind from Azeroth!" ;Demons (Azmodan, Diablo, The Butcher) *"Looks like killing demons runs in the family." ;E.T.C. *"And you expect me to take the tauren seriously?" ;Gul'dan *"Times change... But you still die." ;Horde *"That's what you get for defying your Warchief!" ;Jaina *"Say hello to Theramore." ;Lúcio *"You call that music? Blegh... humans." ;Orc *"You are a disgrace to our people." ;Probius *"And I thought mechagnomes were irritating!" ;Rehgar *"Some gladiator you are." ;Sylvanas *"Should've done that a long time ago." ;Thrall *"You were no true Warchief. You failed me." ;Tyrande *"Ashenvale belongs to the Warsong." ;Varian *"Your pathetic Alliance is next." Clicked *"What is it?" *"Spit it out!" Humorous *"I am the Warchief of the Horde! Respect my authority!" *"You scream, I scream, we all scream for Hellscream!" *"Anger management? I'm great at managing people with my anger!" *"This is my Warsong, take back my Horde song, PROVE ALL MY MIGHT SONG!!!" *"It doesn't matter how many times my enemies try to kill me. I'm still not dropping the Tusks of Mannoroth. They're mine." *"I am a Warsong chieftain, like my father before me." *"So you like the tattoos, huh? My next one is going to be the Pandaren word for 'Strength'... I think." *"I'm organizing a little surprise party for Jaina. It's going to be a blast." *"When your hand is empty, your only option is to armor up!" *"Look, I don't know how Prince Malchezaar got his hands on Gorehowl, okay? Stop asking." *"My plan was to team up with a time traveller, meet my father thirty years in the past, and erase his mistakes. But in the end, I just couldn't get back to the future." *"I used to have a heart. Sure, it belonged to a dead Old God, but I still had it!" *"Hey baby, wanna kill all humans? No? Then I'll make my own Horde, without trolls and tauren! In fact, forget the Horde!" *"I love playing Hearthstone. I can send Varian to his death as many times as I want!" (laughs) *"I like big tusks, and I cannot lie!" Abilities ; (when stunning a hero) *"I've got you now!" *"No escape!" *"You mine!" ; *"...And stay down!" *"Know your place!" *"Enough of you!" ; *"I'm unstoppable!" *"Try and stop me!" *"You can't stop me!" ; *"For the true Horde!" *"Kneel before me!" *"Lok'tar ogar!" *"Blood and thunder!" (when used by an ally) *"Bring it on!" (when used by an ally) *"They're all mine!" (when used by an ally) Category:Quotations